mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bright Smile/Galeria
Terceira temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 The Crystal ponies S3E01.png Rarity acting like she is a Crystal Pony S3E1.png Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png First pony rejuvenated S3E1.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Crystal Ponies having fun at the Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Crystal Ponies crowd around Rarity S3E02.png Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Spike running to Twilight S3E2.png Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png Applejack hiding crystal S3E2.png Applejack didn't want Rainbow to go away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png Applejack puzzled S3E2.png Happy stallion approaching S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Fluttershy Joust Armor S3E02.png Sideline Entertainment S3E2.png MEEP S3E02.png Lanced S3E02.png Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Depressed Crystal Ponies shocked S3E02.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png King Sombra forming crystals while underground S3E2.png Crystals forming S3E2.png Crystal Ponies looking at the Crystal Heart S3E02.png Crystal Ponies energized S3E02.png Crystal Ponies bowing their heads S3E02.png Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png King Sombra "Stop!" S3E02.png Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png The ponies get crystallized S03E02.png Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png Jogos para Pôneis So Much Glare S3E12.png Crystal Empire S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png Shining Armor training athletes S3E12.png Shining Armor shouting to athletes S3E12.png Hurt-le Jump S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Twilight singing "everything is certainly" S03E13.png Twilight splashed with water S03E13.png Quarta temporada Voo ao Infinito Scootaloo's final jump through the hoop S4E05.png Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Crystal Ponies approaching Spike S4E24.png Spike signing an autograph S4E24.png Crystal Ponies complimenting Spike S4E24.png Crystal Ponies looking at each other S4E24.png Spike gives the autograph back S4E24.png Spike "delayed reaction" S4E24.png Crystal Ponies puzzled S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Sexta temporada The Crystalling - Part 1 Princess Luna "already started to gather" S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "I camped out all night for this spot!" S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "I'm not about to just give it up!" S6E2.png Pin Pony and Mustache Crystal Pony nodding S6E2.png Applejack thinking about what she has to say S6E2.png Applejack "if there's gonna be a Crystallin'" S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png RD "I am a hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening" S6E2.png Ponies shocked by magic blast S6E2.png Ponies look up S6E2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "Uh, this is the Crystal Empire" S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "We've seen snow before" S6E2.png Crystal Ponies smiling S6E2.png Crystal Ponies hear Shining Armor S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png Crystal Ponies gasp in shock S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "She's beautiful!" S6E2.png Pin Pony in tearful joy S6E2.png Crystal Ponies crystallized S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png en:Bright Smile/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens